Shigatsu Baka
by rubisora18117
Summary: Jonouchi is at the mercy of an April Fool’s prankster, and he has no clue who it is. All he can think about now is revenge. The problem is, who’s really behind the pranks?


**Disclaimer:** Never in a million years will I ever own Yu-Gi-Oh. Don't all start jumping for joy now.

**Summary: **Jonouchi is at the mercy of an April Fool's prankster, and he has no clue who it is. All he can think about now is revenge. The problem is, who's really behind the pranks?

**Random talk:** Um, I wasn't even planning on making an April Fool's Day fic. That changed after I read my Shonen Jump and found out that Japan actually celebrates this day. So, after awhile I figured out how I could actually do this. No clue if this is good or not since I was half asleep when I wrote this.

**Warnings: **This fic contains stupid pranks, and very mild shonen-ai (a few seconds, that's all).

* * *

Shigatsu Baka

April Fool

Jonouchi usually loved the first of April. It was the day he could pull pranks on people and not worry about a thing. Few people actually succeeded on pranking him. He knew when there was prank going to happen just by the slightest sign.

This day was different. One person managed to prank him over and over. Sure it could be more then one person, but something told the blond it was same person. It was making him paranoid with what this person was going to come up with next.

It all started with a call that morning. Three in the morning to be precise. It was a stupid prank call. What was really annoying was that the voice was altered so he had no clue who it could have been. For all he knew the voice could have been recorded before then.

Then there was the locker incident. He just had to have his locker on the top row. So, when he opened it, dozens of rubber snakes fell on him. That got everyone laughing, even his friends. He had to admit, that was pretty clever to pull something simple like that.

After that, there was the gift in his desk. It looked harmless at first, but it was far from that. Who would have thought someone would think about actually doing the cartoon joke of the pie in the box? It seemed really complex. That was before he realized there was a trigger attached to the lid that set off the trap.

At lunch, some guy from another class said that there was someone that wanted to talk with him in the library. All that was there was a note a table saying "Gotcha". That really annoyed Jonouchi. That was when the idea of payback came into his head.

The latest one was when Jonouchi and his friends were on their way to Yuugi's place. The prankster had to have been near by from the prank. Jonouchi was walking in the front of the group. This only made it easier for the guy to succeed. The prankster had a string across the walkway which he pulled to trip Jonouchi.

Currently, Jonouchi was thinking in silence trying to figure out how to get his revenge. It frightened his friends since he was so silent. Anything they tried couldn't snap him out of the trance. That is until the door slammed open.

"Yuugi help me!" Mokuba yelled. "Let me stay the night, please!"

"What's wrong Mokuba?" Jonouchi asked, wondering something bad happened.

"Do you realize what today is?" Mokuba said.

"April first," Honda said, "April Fool's Day. What does this have to do with anything?"

"It's Seto!" Mokuba sighed. "Every year, he comes up with really simple, great pranks. He only pranks people he likes, so I thought I would be safe here."

"Kaiba actually participates in April Fool's?" Anzu questioned. "He doesn't seem the type to do it."

"Well, he does," Mokuba said, glaring and Anzu for doubting him. "He never says it's him until the end of the day since he pranks the same people over and over. But you can tell it's him due to he's always near by to watch the end result."

That's when Yuugi solved the mystery of Jonouchi's prankster. Jonouchi kept complaining about how Kaiba kept making fun of him after each one at school. There was a way to prove his theory.

"How many people does Kaiba-kun usually prank?" Yuugi asked.

"It's only been Isono and myself," Mokuba sighed. "But Isono has mentioned that it seemed that Seto seemed to ease back on them this year."

"Is it possible he found a new target?"

"Yeah, but highly unlikely. The only ones he would ever consider pranking is you guys, but there is no way that would happen."

"Wait, Kaiba's been the one pranking me!" Jonouchi yelled.

"All signs point to him," Yuugi said.

"Now that was something I never I expected," Mokuba said. "Wait, I just got an idea!"

* * *

"Where is that kid," Kaiba muttered as he stopped his motorcycle. It was awkward not wearing one of his trench coats, but it was necessary so he would be recognized. At least he could wear his usual black outfit. And no one would think twice about who he was thanks to the black tinted helmet.

At that moment, Mokuba walked into the park with Yuugi and his two cheerleaders. Only one missing was Kaiba's newest target. Just last night, Kaiba got the strange idea of pulling pranks on Jonouchi. So far, it's been great.

Kaiba parked his bike and headed to the park. He kept to the trees so he wouldn't be noticed. The helmet was making him hot. Eventually, he had to take it off. That might have been a mistake because at that moment a pair of arms circled around him.

"There you are," Jonouchi whispered in Kaiba's ear. "Do you know how hard it is to get you alone?"

"What are you doing, mutt?" Kaiba growled.

"Nothing much," Jonouchi said as he turned Kaiba and pushed him against a tree. "Just this." Kaiba soon found Jonouchi's lips against his. Jonouchi was unexpectedly stronger, making it harder to push the blond off. Eventually, Jonouchi backed away.

"Explain what that was for?" Kaiba said, growling once more. Jonouchi gave Kaiba one of his goofy smiles.

"Gotcha!"

* * *

Owari

**Random Talk:** ((Yawns)) God, I can't believe I managed to write this in two hours. Feel free to flame. I know it wasn't the greatest, but I just had to do this. I was actually in a fanfic writing mood since I just finished a chapter for one of my fics.

Shigatsu Baka really translates to April fool. Well, at least according to Shonen Jump. Seems like it could be true…

Rubi-chan


End file.
